Potluck Love
by RavenRose7
Summary: A bunch of little fluffs of some of the classic couples. It will mainly be rae and bb though.
1. Dreams

(Okay this is just a little fluff and I'm gonna have a bunch of other little fluffs but tell me what you think!)

Dreams

I don't know what I'm wishing for or what I'm hoping for anymore. I guess the truth is that I've always wanted one thing. Her. I may not have realized it at first but I've always wanted her so very badly. It makes my heart ache to know that I can't have her. TO know that she might hate me. I love see her face curl up into that small smile. To see her eyes light up in a way that makes you breathe hard. I remember feeling her touch me once, those shy fingers run smoothly across my face as she told me about how she couldn't feel things like love. That was so long ago. I can't take this anymore. I want her. I need her.

Beast Boy sat in his room, his thoughts a deadly plague that were eventually going to drive him absolutly insane.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed and stood up, heading for the door. He pushed clothes out of his way and finally made it into the hallway then set out for a direct path to the living room. Nothing was going to stop him.

He passed Robin who tried to talk to him and Beast Boy simply ignored him. He knew that Cyborg was down in the garage working on his car and Starfire had gone to the mall, alone because Raven wouldn't go with her. Raven was in the living room. Beast Boy felt strong and determined as he walked as quickly as he could to the living room though fear and nervousness started to settle in. What if she killed him? What if he did this and he left in a body cast?! OR WORSE A BODY BAG?! Beast Boy's eyes widened and he slowed down considerably, almost to the living room.

I can't do it, I can't. She'll kill me. She'll make fun of me or slap me or kill me. She'll hate me forever. This is impossible. But I love her so much. I can' stop loving her. I dream about her and I think about her constantly. I'd die for her. SO why can't I just simply talk to her? Why can't I just do this!?

Beast Boy stopped outside of the living room door and took a deep breath. "Now or never." He murmured and walked into the room. As soon as he saw Raven he almost turned around and decided not to go through with it but...like he said...now or never. Raven didn't even look up at him from her spot in the kitchen. She was standing there, making tea, as beautiful as ever and she was about to get a huge shock.

Beast Boy gathered up every ounce of courage he had and then nodded. Walking over to Raven he took the tea that she was holding in her hands and put it on the counter.

"Gar what the hell are you do-" Her angry sentence was cut short as Beast Boy suddenly kissed her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Raven made a sound of surprise, a soft whimper, then to Beast Boy's amazment lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Her lips were soft and Beast Boy was amazed at how warm her body was in his arms. When he finally pulled back, his arms still hooked loosley around her waist she stared at him but said nothing.

"If your going to smack me then go ahead and do it. Do whatever you want except for ask me to apologize because I won't." BB said softly and Raven looked up at him with even more surprise. Suddenly she kissed him, actually kissed him, in a much more agressive way and then pulled back.

"I wouldn't dream of it." 


	2. Maybe

(Hey guys! This one is a little out there (compared to what I usually write) but I'm taking the advice of someone that seems like they could do nothing but help me! I HOPE YOU LIKE!)

Maybe

Raven sat up on the roof of the tower, legs swaying in the wind. She loved the feeling of the wind brushing lightly on her face and the smell of the water below. It was a very peaceful place and people that knew Raven knew that she liked peaceful things. People that didn't thought she was a goth girl that was terrifying. Most people didn't know anything about the real her. She wondered who knew that her actual name was Rachel? Sighing softly Raven stood up and began to pace. Some of the titans didn't even know her well. Beast Boy still thought she was creepy! Beast Boy.

Raven smiled thoughtfully when she said the name and closed her eyes. The green little changling that liked to annoy her. Everyone thought she hated him, or at least disliked him, even Beast Boy himself. It wasn't true though. When it came to Beast Boy the violet haired girl had mixed feelings that never seemed to want to stay organized. That was perfectly fine with her. She knew that she felt something for Beast Boy but she didn't know what and didn't want to find out right now. All she wanted to know was that it made her happy...and it did.  
She continued to think of him for a few moments, eyes closed, and she didn't hear the door up to the roof squeak open then whisper shut. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her but she opened her eyes anyways, feeling odd. She dismissed the feeling though and said his name to herself softly and joyously. "Beast Boy."

"AWW MAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!?!?" Beast Boy suddenly cried and Raven whipped around in surprise, fear etching her face into an odd shape. As she recognized the boy Raven nearly laughed, then relaxed. Quickly she pulled up her hood causing Beast Boy to frown. He lifted his hand and then poked her face.

"Dude, why are you hiding?" He asked playfully, laughing and turning into a turtle in it's shell.

"I'm not hiding." Raven replied, though her voice was a bit more animated than usual. And why not? Was she not allowed to be happy?

Beast Boy watched her oddly for a moment, maybe noticing the difference in her voice, then shrugged and grinned his classic grin. "We're watching a movie! You should come watch it with us!" He exclaimed and Raven shrugged.

"I might just go back to my room." She replied and then actually laughed when Beast Boy turned into a dog and stared up at her. He stared for a moment then turned back human. "DUDE DID YOU JUST LAUGH!? AT ME!?" He exclaimed in amazement and she nodded kindly.

"Yeah I thought it was funny." She replied indifferently then started heading towards the door. She smiled to herself then turned to see Beast Boy still standing there and smiled even wider. It sent a small chill of happiness up her spine to know that she had done something that made him amazed or struck him into silence. She couldn't place why but it was there. She felt the happiest when around him.

"You coming?" She finally asked and Beast Boy nodded, rushing towards her and then grinning happily. She smiled back and then turned to the door to go into the living room and actually watch a movie with the titans when she suddenly heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Hey Raven?"

She turned around. "Yeah?" She nearly gasped as he suddenly hugged her and she found herself wanting despretly to hug him back. Finally she did. They stood there for a moment then Beast Boy pulled back and grinned, rubbin gthe back of his head. "Thanks." He said quickly then rushed inside. Raven had a light blush tinting her face and she turned to the door.

"Anytime."

(REVIEW!? PLEASE!?) 


	3. Lovely

(Sorry it's been a couple days guys but things have been hectic! I really don't know what to call this but I really hope you like it!)

She sat so still in the old willow tree. The park moved around her at it's daily speed but she seemed frozen in time, staring off into the sky like something extrodinary was up there. For hours she would stay in this one spot and stare and stare. She may have looked like she was waiting for something or watching for someone but no one really ever knew what the girl in purple was doing. Untill HE decided to follow her....

Raven sat at the kitchen table, munching on some crackers. Robin walked in and glanced at her breifly before turning to the fridge and pulling out a huge sandwhich. He grinned and carried it over to the table and then flopped it down. It actually shook the table.

"Robin...really?" Raven asked, a small smirk on her face as she closed the small book she had been writing in. Raven felt most comfortable around Robin, like she could really be herself. The only one she felt UNcomfortable around had to be Beast Boy. He was immature and uncaring and Raven doubted he even knew the definition of depth or the meaning of soul.

Robin nodded happily and went to get a glass of milk, leaving Raven there to roll her eyes.  
"You're going to choke one day and I'm going to laugh and laugh and laugh." She said gleefully and Robin laughed as he sat back down.

"You're always so kind Raven." He replied then began chowing down on his sandwhich. Raven watched him for a moment then began writing in the small, decorated book that was on the table in front of her. They stayed like that for almost 10 minutes when suddenly Raven stood up and carried her plate to the sink.

"I'm going out." She suddenly said, her attitude much more brisk now as she headed for the door.

"Where are-" Robin's sentence was cut off by the door shutting.

Raven did this at least 5 more times that week, happily leaving in the middle of the day. Nobody noticed much difference other than Robin, who noticed EVERYTHING, and Beast Boy because he had been more interested in Raven lately. Something about her confused him greatly and he wanted to figure out what it was. Finally after watching her leave and leave and leave he decided it might be a good idea to follow her. Might be. Or it could end in death. Beast Boy shrugged and grinned, deciding that Raven couldn't KILL him an dif he got caught he'd just take the beating like a man. Or a screaming little girl. Raven had just left not even 2 minutes prior and Beast Boy sauntered towards the door, trying to act cool. Robin looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to be sneaky and go." He said with half a grin and Beast Boy grumbled something about being the best spy if he wanted to as he slunk out the door.

15 minutes later he was following Raven through the maze of trees right outside the park and trying to decide if he really could be a spy. The huge trees, just turning a colorful aray of colors because of the beginning of fall were enticing and the wind seemed to blow perfectly through them to make a gorgeous scene enough to distract anyone. He didn't notice when Raven took a different turn and it took him nearly an hour to actually find her again after that. At this point she was up in her tree, a beautiful willow, staring at the sky once more and sighing occasionally, almost sadly even though there was a trace of a smile on her face. The look of contentness on her face was odd, almost like she had almost reached her destination and the bus was unloading. Beast Boy only found that this confused him about her even more. Both titans stayed there for two hours and then Raven got up to leave. Beast Boy followed her home just like before and was up the rest of the night trying to figure out what had actually happened that day.

"I wonder..." He sighed quietly, the words spilling out, and then finally forced himself to go to sleep. His dreams were fitfull and full of the violet haired girl, gorgeous as she always was.

The next day was uneventful and at around noon Raven left again. Beast Boy followed again as well. He was determined to find out what was really going on with her even if it killed him. And it very well might. So he followed her again, keeping quiet and staying in the form of a small pigeon the whole way untill landing in the top of her tree and watching the girl for as long as he could. Finally curiosity got the best of him and he landed on the branch beside her, cooing happily. Raven looked up, her eyes startled and deer-like, then looked angry.

"Go away Beast Boy. This is my spot." She whispered, though her voice was protective. Beast Boy shook his bird head and turned human.

"Talk to me first."

"GO AW-"

"Stop it. Stop yelling and talk to me." Beast Boy commanded, irritation lacing his voice in an odd way that didn't suit Beast Boy. Raven seemed surprisedly then alarmingly she nodded, agreeing.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked softly, turning to look at the sky again.

"What are you looking for? What is so important that you come here all the time?" Beast Boy asked, his voice quiet as well so as to not disturb the delicate scene around them. Raven flinched and sighed.

"You'll think it's stupid." She replied and Beast Boy shook his head.

"I do have a caring side ya know...I'm not all good up." He said with a funny grin and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"Really Raven...tell me." Beast Boy's voice was real now and she looked at him to see the look of a caring person.

"I'm looking...for love." She whispered and Beast Boy cocked his head in a confused way. Suddenly he leaned forward and slipped his hand onto her cheek in a loving way.

"Your looking in the wrong place then." And he turned her head to look at him.

(Aww...well i think it sucks but...YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Review guys!!!!) 


	4. Clumsy

(So the next little short is a whatever thing...ya know....just enjoy please and reviewwwwwwww or I'm going to have to come to your house and throw gummi bears at your face! And would you enjoy that? I don't think so! :D )

Clumsy

CRASH! BASH! BANG! "BEAST BOY IF YOU FALL ON ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF EVERY WINDOW IN THIS TOWER! YOU'LL FEEL LIKE SUPERMAN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" The telekinetic girl screamed at the little green changeling and the scream was loud enough to scare off the birds that had been perched on a tree outside of titan's tower.

"Raven I'm sor-"

"NO! JUST NO! YOU'VE FALLEN ON ME THREE TIMES TODAY BEAST BOY! THREE TIMES!"

"I swear it won't happen again!"

"SU-PER-MAN!" Raven shouted, pronouncing it so that he would get the point. Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously and quickly jumped up. It was all true. That day Beast Boy had accidental fallen directly on top of Raven three times. The first was during breakfast. He had been trying to reach for the maple syrup and well...he had tripped over the table. He had to spend an hour begging Cyborg to stop laughing before Cyborg finally would stop. The second time he had been racing Starefire through the tower and Raven had walked out of her room and...well he tripped and fell right into her. She had screamed pretty loud that time too but Beast Boy hadn't been thrown out the window at least. The third time had been just then. He couldn't help it! Raven had been sitting on the couch and Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg. He had just beaten Cyborg at Super Mega Monkey Man 3 and HAD to do a victory dance and he couldn't help it that Silky had gotten in his way.

"I'm really sorry! I'm just clumsy..." Beast Boy pleaded with her and Raven glared at him in a menicing way.

"Don't let it happen again." She replied and slammed her book shut, levitating out of the room with it. Beast Boy sat there, wide-eyed and then turned to Cyborg.

"Man, you're gonna get your butt kicked." Cyborg commented, still holding the game controller. Beast Boy nodded but he couldn't reply. His mouth had gone dry.

Later that day Beast Boy was in the kitchen cutting some carrots up when Raven came back into the room. She seemed to be in a better mood, or at least the dark cloud wasn't over her head anymore. They didn't say anything to each other mainly because Beast Boy wasn't willing to risk pissing her off again. He wasn't that stupid. Raven sat back down on the couch and pulled out her book, beginning to read. Beast Boy felt slightly awkward and stared at the back of her head for a moment before shrugging and cutting up more carrots. He was fixing dinner tonight and was making vegetarian vegetable soup. Cyborg would be mad there was no meat but...Beast Boy didn't care. He was pretty sure Cyborg and put Silky there the first time he had tripped so it was his own personal way of pay back. After a while the silence became odd and Beast Boy sighed, walking over to Raven.

"Whatcha readin?" He asked happily, taking a drink from the can of cola he had.

Raven raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. "A book..." She replied and Beast Boy laughed. Raven shook her head and went back to reading. Beast Boy stopped laughing and leaned forward, trying to read the title upside down.

"Oh come on I just want to know the title!" He exclaimed, leaning further.

"Go away Beast Boy." Was all she said.

"Aww c'mon! I just wa-" Beast Boy suddenly leaned to far and cola went everywhere. All over the couch, the book, and...Raven. Fury passed through Raven's eyes and she jumped up, cursing Beast Boy.

"I'M SORRY RAVEN! I'M REALLY SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SUPERMAN!!! BATMAN'S SO MUCH COOLER AND I HATE TRYING TO GET SEAWEED OUT OF MY EARS! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME OUT A WINDOW!" Beast Boy immediately started shouting and Raven gave him a bored stare, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, trying to control her anger. Beast Boy followed after her quickly.

"I'm soooooo sorry..." He said quickly and Raven shook her head, reaching for a towel.

"Just stay out of my way." She said quickly and Beast Boy grinned. "Here let me help you"  
He exclaimed and grabbed at the towel to try and help. Raven turned quickly, about to yell at him some more and the two collided. Beast Boy fell to the floor and then with a FWUMP Raven landed right on top of him. Raven's eyes got even angrier as she glared at Beast Boy.

"I thought I told you not to fall on me again Beast BOy!" She shouted and Beast Boy couldn't help but grin even more.

"Actually, you fell on me." He replied and Raven looked even more upset. Their faces were barely an inch apart and he could see the anger flash in her eyes.

"I couldn't help it! You got in my way!" She exclaimed and Beast Boy actually laughed. Raven glared and braced her hand on both sides of his head, lifting herself into a sitting position.

"I could send you out of a window right now." She threatened and Beast BOy nodded.

"And I could do this...." He replied and suddenly his lips were on hers. Raven gasped and pushed at him but he wrapped his arms around her and the impact sent them right back onto the floor, on top of each other.

Right at that moment Cyborg walked in to see the scene.

"HEY NOW!" He shouted, eyes wide and Beast Boy looked up in surprise then only grinned. Raven turned beat red and closed her eyes. Beast Boy only shrugged.

"Sorry, were a bit clumsy."


End file.
